


I Can't Believe It's You

by ssbfan4ever



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Songs, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssbfan4ever/pseuds/ssbfan4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates. Not very easy to find, considering there are seven billion people that could be the one. When and if you do find them, though, there will be this unimaginable warmth and comfort that runs through you--or rather, one of you. And when you two share their first kiss, a song will play in both of your heads, a song that's lyrics run deep with the pair, as well as a Mark that identifies the person on the other's neck.</p><p>Aleah Elizabeth Jackson. She's an absolutely sweet girl, and trusts people very easily.</p><p>Which is what her friend Sasha Allison Kingston has a problem with. Because if you screw with the people she cares about, she will hurt you ten fold.</p><p>The two girls are practically inseparable, and really, anyone can see that.</p><p>So when Sasha starts developing feeling for a certain raven haired girl, and believes her to be the one, she is so afraid shit is going to hit the fan.</p><p>Sasha tells Aleah, but, well, you can assume what happened.</p><p>And on top of that, they're both on the run from people who want to run tests on them, because of a minuscule radiation spill. </p><p>So much for exam week, huh?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey mama, can I ask you something?" Sasha had to be, what, eight when she approached her mother?

"Of course, bella, what is it?" Her mother asked, turning to face Sasha, and away from the food she was plating. She always called her daughter "bella", which was "beautiful" in Italian, her mother's native tongue.

"Um... I met this girl at school today, her name's Aleah, and when I first saw her, there was this... warmth, I guess, that just... swept through me." Sasha said meekly, and her mother's eyes widened, before her lips formed a soft smile.

"I'll explain it to you one day, bella, but for now, can you go call your father and sister for dinner?" Sasha hesitated, but did as her mother instructed.

But of course, things could never go her way, could they?

On her way to work the next day, her mother got into a car crash and died. Her father wouldn't speak to her or her sister, and her sister was very sensitive about the whole soulmate topic all together.

So, who did Sasha vent to?

Aleah.

"Hey, Sasha, it's okay--" Aleah stopped herself short, when Sasha looked at her with such sad eyes. "Alright, so maybe it's not okay, but Sasha, if you let this ruin your life, how're you gonna become a singer?" Ah, yes, one of the first things Sasha had blurted out upon meeting Aleah, was that she aspired to be a singer.

And it was that talk that led the two to become inseparable.

Fast forward four years so they were in grade seven, and Sasha was pissed.

"He said what to you!?"

"Ali, chill--"

"No, Liz, I will not 'chill'! That boy commented on your underwear when you fell in soccer!? You should be glad he has his head still on!" Aleah sighed, knowing that Sasha could be such a mother hen.

"Ali--"

"Aleah, I don't think you've noticed, but you're very important to me; my mother's dead, my dad has been sent to an asylum for his supposed insanity, and my sister has gone mute and won't communicate in any way. You're all I have, and to hear that someone made a comment like that about you, it pisses me off."

"I gathered that." Aleah said with a smile. "And Ali, it's not like he hit me, but I appreciate your concern. Really."

Sasha sighed, and sat down.

"You're really something, you know that, Liz?"

Go forward even further, and the two girls are in high school, and they were ecstatic. They had been so lucky to end up in the same high school, which was for performing arts.

Sasha looked to her side and saw Aleah grinning at her.

"This is so the best thing to happen."

"I agree."

The two girls had all of their classes together, which strengthened their bond.

But... over the years, Sasha has felt a deeper love than the platonic sort for Aleah, and she was so afraid-- _terrified_ \--that if she tells her raven haired friend, she'll have ruined so many years of perfect friendship.

"Ali!" Sasha turned around and saw Aleah running toward her.

"Hey, Liz." She said, getting up from her spot on the bench in the park she had been waiting in.

"I am not excited."

"Girl, it's prom, I'll force you into a dress if I have to." Sasha said smirking and crossing her arms.

Aleah, being the secret two year old he is, suck her tongue out at the brunette.

"Meanie!"

"You love me and you know it." That phrase didn't hold the same meaning as before, but Sasha refused to let it show.

Sasha wanted Aleah to love her, but as far as she was concerned, Aleah was as straight a pole. "Love" between them was strictly platonic, and sometimes it frustrated Sasha to unimaginable extents.

But to ruin almost nine years of friendship?

Yeah, Sasha'd have to be insane to let that slip through her fingers.

"Hey, you okay?" Aleah suddenly asked, and Sasha's head snapped up, colliding with something. "Ow!"

"Sorry!" Sasha said sheepishly, and Aleah smiled at her. "What?"

"You're smiling again." Sasha looked to the side, fighting off a blush.

"Well, let's go." Sasha said as she got up, and Aleah grinned.

There was a week of school before school was over for the two girls, and the likelihood of the two going to the same university was close to none.

And Sasha would never forgive herself if her didn't tell Aleah her feelings face-to-face before they departed.

o.O.o

"Hey, Leah, I think I found one!" Sasha called quietly, and Aleah walked toward the brunette.

"Shemurr..." Aleah pouted, and Sasha smiled at the sheer cuteness her friend seemed to radiate.

"Go." Sasha said fondly, and when Aleah came back out, it was so hard for Sasha's jaw not to hit the floor.

Oh my god, she's beautiful.

"And?" Aleah asked shyly, and Sasha grinned

"You look stunning in that dress, Liz." Aleah had to blush at the compliment.

"Shut up."

"We're buying it!" Sasha called as Aleah went back into the fitting room.

"Yeah, yeah!"

Not long after, Aleah emerged from the fitting room, dress draped over her arm.

"Well, let's go look for your dress." Aleah said, her usual grin back on her face.

The two girls walked around, until a dress caught Aleah's eye.

"Hey, Ali, look."

Sasha was so happy the other knew her so well.

"My god you know me well." Sasha said with a smile, and took the dress to try it on.

Sasha pulled on the dress, but just her luck, she couldn't zip up the dress.

"Uh... Aleah?"

"Hm?"

"I can't get the zipper..."

"Seriously?"

"Don't judge me. The back of your dress dips. Mine doesn't."

"Alright, alright, calm down." Aleah walked into the stall and gestured for Sasha to spin around.

Aleah had pulled up the zipper, but not without grazing her fingers along Sasha's skin by accident.

And the only way Sasha could describe it was that there was heat and coldness at the same time.

Sasha had managed to keep her reaction inside, but she didn't miss the small hitch in her friend's breath.

No. _No way_. It's official. Sasha's lost her goddamn mind.

"There. Now, spin so I can see you properly." Aleah said, stepping back, and Sasha was embarrassed to acknowledge that she already missed the comfort of having Aleah so close. Sasha spun around, and couldn't look at Aleah's grin without blushing.

"Oh my god you look so pretty in that dress!" She squealed, and Sasha gave a tragically fake smile.

"Thanks."

"Hey, are you okay?" Aleah asked, smile gone.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sasha spun around again, and held up her long, dark brown hair. "Undo the zipper for me?"

Aleah undid the zipper, and left the stall so Sasha could step out of the dress.

Sasha emerged from the stall, looking down.

"Sasha, what's wrong?" Aleah asked, much firmer this time.

Sasha simply shook her head and walked out of the fitting room, and Aleah couldn't find it in her to move quite yet.

"Sasha!" There it was. Aleah chased after Sasha, but noticed that the brunette had already bought her dress.

Aleah quickly bought hers, and chased after Sasha.

"Oi, Sasha, what the hell--"

"Aleah, be honest with me, is there anything that would make our friendship awkward?"

"Well, I mean, if I had a boyfriend, and he cheated on me with you, that'd do the job."

Okay, she wasn't expecting  _that_.

"Well... I... uh... I might have a crush on you." Sasha knew it didn't quite describe what she felt, but she didn't want to freak Aleah out anymore than she had to to tell her.

"What?... But we're best friends..." Aleah said, brows furrowing, and Sasha fought off tears and shook her head.

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything. Bye, Liz." Sasha ran off, and Aleah could've sworn something in her just sunk.

"Ali!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Ali, come back!"

The people that were outside of the dress shop turned toward the raven-haired girl, but all she could see was her best friend's retreating back.

 _"...I might have a crush on you."_ Aleah let the words sink in fully.

And realized that what she had said must've really hurt the brunette.

But it was true!

She and Sasha had been friends for  _nine years_.

...But that made her think about it.

How long had Sasha had feelings for her? And how well had she gotten at hiding them? Were all of those hugs, all of those times when Sasha would just put her head on her friend's shoulder, everything like that, all just small signs of the feelings Sasha had?

No, because Aleah did all of those things, too. 

And Aleah did  _not_ have non-platonic feelings for her best friend.

When the raven haired girl was pulled out of her thoughts by her phone buzzing, and she chased after her friend.

Sasha hadn't been running, and Aleah had been full on sprinting, so it wasn't long until the latter caught up.

"Darn it, Ali, when I say come back, will you listen!?"

Sasha didn't move any faster, but she didn't slow down.

"Ali, please--"

"Is there anything you actually have to say?" Sasha asked coldly, and Aleah stopped.

She didn't have anything to say.

"Well, I mean,  _how_? We've been best friends for years--" Aleah started walking again.

"You don't think I've thought about this?" Sasha said quickly, and Aleah sighed.

"I just don't get it."

"I'm not expecting you to."

"Ali--"

"Aleah, is there anything else?" Sasha asked, tone sad, hurt, and exasperated.

"You're still my best friend, Sasha." Aleah said seriously. Sasha gave her friend a small smile, not even reaching her deep brown eyes.

_I guess I should be grateful for that... But what happens when that's not enough?_

"I have to head home, Liz."

The two reached the bus stop, and Aleah couldn't bring herself to cross the street, open her door, plop on her bed, and  _sleep_.

"Text me when you get home? So I know you're okay?" Sasha gave one of those not-quite smiles, and Aleah sighed as she crossed the street.

o.O.o

"I'm a goddamn fucking idiot." Sasha muttered as she closed and locked her front door behind her.

Sasha came across her sister in the kitchen making dinner, and Sasha has learnt to understand her sister from her eyes.

You were out for a while .

"Aleah's picky when it comes to dresses."

You left at eleven thirty. It's seven o'clock.

"Okay, so I might've gotten off the bus early to clear my head with walking, big deal."

Clear your head? Why?

"Not something I wanna talk about right now."

But--Fine.

"Thank you."

Sasha took her portion of the pasta her sister cooked, and headed for her room. She placed the plate on her bed and got changed into the clothes she wore around the house. 

Sasha picked up her phone and saw that she had gotten a text from Aleah.

_**You home okay?  
Liz-6:47 p.m.** _

Sasha sighed, and replied.

_**Yeah, I'm fine.  
You-7:03 p.m.** _

_**You know, my family loves the dress.  
Liz-7:05 p.m.** _

_**That's great.  
You-7:05 p.m.** _

_**We still on for the movies next weekend?  
Liz-7:09 p.m.** _

Sasha considered saying no for quite a bit.

**_Yeah, of course.  
You-8:05 p.m._ **

**_Great. See you on Monday.  
Liz-8:05 p.m._ **

Sasha sighed and sat down on her bed, turning on her laptop.

_**Leah's all out of it, what did you do?  
Gen-8:17 p.m.** _

Sasha sighed-- _again_ \--and sent her other friend--as well as Aleah's twin sister--a response.

_**If she ins't telling you, I'm sure's Hell not.  
You-8:18 p.m.** _

_**And that's supposed to make me less suspicious because...?  
Gen-8:18 p.m.** _

_**Because I'm your friend and I am now asking you to drop it.  
You-8:19 p.m.** _

_**Fine. But don't expect me to not bring it up again.  
Gen-8:19 p.m.** _

_**Whatever.  
You-8:19 p.m.** _

Sasha locked her phone and tossed it down beside her. Sasha opened Chrome and picked up where she had left off yesterday.

Reading, writing, listening to music, looking at fan art.

A typical night for the brunette.

Half an hour into Sasha's internet surfing, her eyes drift to the picture on her dresser.

A family portrait. 

They all looked happy, really. And why wouldn't they be? Life had been good, great even. No dead mom, supposedly insane dad, mute sister, or emotionally scarred self. And the more Sasha thought about it, the more she thought it was someone else's life, not hers. Because how could that have been her life, when it was so damn messed up?

The blinking of the cursor on her screen was what brought her back to the present. 

Shaking her head a little to clear the negative thoughts--oh who was she kidding, there were  _always_ negative thoughts--and got back to typing.

And that's when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Is this Sasha Kingston?"

"That'd be me."

"We regret to inform you that your father had taken his life."

There was nothing but dead silence.

"Excuse me?"

"Mr. Kingston has committed suicide, and your sister was unreachable."

"And how the hell did he manage that, hm? He was in the most secure places in the goddamned  _country_ , and he managed to die anyway."

"Ms. Kingston--"

"I don't wanna hear it. The next call you'll be getting is from a lawyer."

Sasha hung up, and brought the phone down to where she could stare at the screen. Anger boiled though the brunette's veins as she threw her phone across her room. It didn't break--that case seemed  _invincible_ \--and Sasha couldn't decide whether she was happy or mad about that.

The brunette seethed for a good fifteen minutes before walking downstairs to tell her sister that their father was dead.


End file.
